


Original Prompt Meme 3–Omegaverse Edition

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Hey guys! It’s been a long time since I did one of these, but it’s time again! I’m hoping this gets me out of my writing funk.Rules:• Send me a ship, a square, and any add-one you might want.(The boxes are suggestions, but you can edit it if you want to! They’re mainly meant to get my point across of what I mean).• Feel free to send as many as you want, but please don’t be upset if I don’t get to yours!•I will stop taking new requests for this prompt meme next Sunday (17th of January, 2021). I will still be writing them after that date however!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. The Picture For the Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is an individual universe, and a separate fic. Tags, warnings, and summaries will change per chapter.

Since you’re on Ao3, please feel free to leave a request in the comments!   
  



	2. The Lines I Would Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> alpha x alpha dark starker peter convincing tony to use the highly illegal method of alpha turning on him after he presents as peter says they can explain away any side affects or differences in his scent afterward as the spider bite affecting his presentation all consensual please
> 
> Or: Peter presents as alpha. He doesn’t like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: illegal practices, mentions of surgery and other medical things. It’s not the same thing, but I want to warn for transphobia just in case. Also gonna warn for dysphoria must in case as well.

Peter has always been an omega. He always acted like one, always thought like one, always wanted to be one.

So when his 17th birthday rolls around and his bloodwork comes back with alpha hormones... he can’t stand it.

Immediately he’s thrown into a state of self-hatred, of fear, of discomfort in his own body. It takes a while for his designation puberty for work. His knot will grow at the base of his dick. He’ll start to smell like an alpha, giving off aggressive pheromones. He’ll grow stronger, taller, have a more box-like frame.

Peter hates it. He hates his body, and what it’s going to turn into in the next year.

He feels hopeless, he feels like giving up. But then... then he thinks: there _has_ to be a way. There’s no way he’s the only person in history to hate his assigned designation.

After some quick research in the library, both books and their free to use computers, he finds the solution.

It’s very illegal. There’s no legal way to switch your designation, and they’re all dangerous and illegal to do. Peter is lucky he got his bloodwork done at Tony’s private med team, so he can lie and say his bloodwork always said he was an omega.

After conducting his research, he grabs everything he needs and goes to Tony. The only person he would ever trust with this.

~

“No,” Tony says, shaking his head. “Absolutely not. It’s dangerous, you could get hurt, you could get in trouble—“

Peter huffs. “Tony!” He cuts off. “If you won’t help me I’ll just do it by myself! Would you rather me do it with some stranger who wouldn’t mind doing illegal things?!”

Tony grits his teeth. “Peter, _please_. It isn’t that big of a deal—“

Peter growls, and he hates the way it sounds. So deep, aggressive. “You don’t get it!” He yells. “I _hate_ myself, I hate my body and—and the instincts I have now and the way I act. I hate the way I look and sound—I hate it, I hate me! It _is_ a big deal, and I’m _going_ to turn into an omega. With or without your help.”

Tony works his jaw, looking at Peter’s big brown doe eyes. “The lines I would cross for you,” he whispers, before rubbing a hand over his face. “Fine.”

Peter smiles, putting the printed out instructions down, along with the (illegally bought) hormones he needs. They’re supposed to be for omega’s who are going through menopause, to replace the hormones that make omegas hurt. Hormone replacement pills.

“This is the safest technique I could find. One month of daily pills is step one. Step two is surgically removing the knot. Most people remove the entire... penis. But I’m okay with my Penis, I only want the knot gone. The last step is the easiest—you have to fuck me, and cum inside of me, until my body catches the drift and starts producing slick. Once I produce slick, my bloodwork will officially show that I’m an omega. I have to take one of these every day for the rest of my life; or I get a shot once a month. Pills are less likely to get my caught, though.”

Tony blanches. “Peter... are you sure about this?”

Peter nods. “It’s what I want. And if you don’t—“

“You’ll find someone who will, I know....”

~

Three months later shows Peter Parker happier than he has ever been in his entire life.

No knot on his dick. No aggressive tendencies. No alpha scent. Naturally producing slick, sweet omegan scent secreting from his scent gland.

And, of course, he gets to keep his amazing boyfriend and alpha who helped him through the entire ordeal, and the mating mark to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your own prompt in the comments of chapter one! Did you like this first one? Was it okay? Should I do something different?


	3. On Marks and Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starker, Alpha/Beta, Territorialism  
> Alpha Tony, Beta Peter. Since Peter is a beta he can't scent mark Tony so other's don't really respect that Tony is his, so he gets very territorial.
> 
> Or: For what feels like the hundredth time this week, an omega tries to court Tony right in front of Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: jealousy, mild (like extremely mild) self-depreciation, kinky sexy times.

Peter grits his teeth and forces a smile as yet another omega flutters her eyelashes, touches Tony’s arm, and attempts to rub her scent on Tony’s body.

Tony laughs uncomfortably, not-so-subtly taking her hands and pushing them away from him. “Yes, it’s always nice to meet a fan,” he says, stepping closer to Peter. “But, I’m on my way to a date, so I think—“

“A date?!” She whines. “Aww, who’s the lucky omega?”

Peter clears his throat, grinning meanly down at her. “Me, actually.”

She turns her attention to Peter, and makes an obvious face before covering it up with a smile. “Oh. You’re not an omega.”

Peter forces a laugh, eyes darkening in anger. “Nope. But my pussy is still tighter than yours.”

Her jaw drops in horror, and Tony fails to stifle his snicker. He puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Baby, you can’t—you can’t just say that—oh my god, I’m so sorry ma’am.” He’s obviously not sorry. “Come on Peter, we’re gonna be late...”

~

That night, Peter pushes Tony to the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him aggressively.

Tony moans into the kiss, hands going to Peter’s hips. “God, baby... I hate that people ignore you but _god_ do I love how worked up you get.”

Peter growls and bites down roughly on Tony’s scent gland. It won’t stick, since Peter won’t have a matching mark. Betas don’t have scent glands. But that’s alright—he doesn’t mind. He just loves marking him up. “You’re _mine_ ,” he growls, licking at the place he just bit.

Tony moans, laying back and letting his lover take control. He wouldn’t normally let his partners dom, but Peter is different. “Yeah baby, I’m yours. I belong to you.”

Peter pulls back and strips himself of his pants. “I _hate_ that I can’t scent you. If I could scent you, everyone would know that you’re mine.”

Tony hums and leans up on his elbows, watching with obvious interest. “I know baby. I’m sorry.”

Peter rips his shirt off, before looking back at Tony. “Strip. Now.”

Tony gives a flirty grin, sitting up and slowly taking his shirt off. He gasps when Peter loses patience and takes matters into his own hands, ripping the pants off. “Oh, baby, you _are_ worked up!”

Peter kisses Tony again, rubbing their cocks together to get them both hard. He pulls back after a couple minutes, grinning evilly. “I could always scent you like an animal would mark their territory...” he licks his lips.

Tony’s eyes widen. “You want to... pee on me?” He asks, cock twitching. Huh. He didn’t know he would have that kink.

Peter nods, hands rubbing the alpha’s chest. “Yeah, wanna mark you as mine.”

Tony grins and lays back on the bed. They can always change the sheets later. “Alright then babe, claim your property.”

Peter’s cock twitches at the words, and a primal growl escapes his throat. “ _Mine_ ,” he says, straddling Tony‘s hips. He aims his cock and lets go, watching in awe as the golden stream covers his alpha, making him smell like Peter’s piss.

Peter’s jaw is slack by the time he’s done, and he looks at Tony with wide eyes. The alpha isn’t much better off; he’s about two seconds and a bad handjob away from finishing. “Why was that so hot?” Tony whispers.

Peter shrugs and starts to rub their cocks together again, hips moving in a smooth back and forth motion. “Oh god. Anyone that smelled you would know.”

Tony grins, one hand reaching around to squeeze Peter’s left ass cheek, not guiding his hips but just touching. “Fuck yeah they would. They’d know I was claimed. They’d know I was marked by the most perfect beta in the entire world.

Peter whines and speeds up his hips, asshole feeling unfairly empty but he doesn’t mind much because the view of his cock sliding over Tony’s is just as good. “Gonna mark you with my cum too, alpha.” He pants.

Tony moans and bucks his hips up to meet Peter’s thrusts. “Do it babe, claim me. Claim me in every way possible.”

Peter’s vision goes white, his orgasm is so intense. He moans and his hips snap quickly as he works through his high, not even noticing Tony finishing right after him.

After a while, Peter pants and smiles down at Tony. “Thank you,” he whispers.

Tony surges up and kisses Peter, his free hand cupping the back of his neck. “Of course, honey. I would do anything for you. Plus, I loved that just as much as you did.”

Peter grins and stands up, pulling Tony with him. “We’ll have to do it again, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give your own prompts on chapter 1! What did you think of this one, was it good?


End file.
